Rumpelstiltskin
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Les premières fois, Alicia ne remarque pas le tatouage de Kalinda.


**Titre original : Rumpelstiltskin**

**Auteur : Threeguesses**

**Traducteur : Hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ecrit pour le « TGW Summer Comment Fixathon », sur une idée de SSJL : Alicia / Kalinda, tatouage._

* * *

Alicia ne le remarque pas les premières fois – toujours dans le noir en vitesse, les vêtements écartés plutôt que retirés. Elles sont mal à l'aise l'une avec l'autre, timides (ou du moins ce qu'Alicia suppose être la façon d'être timide de Kalinda, toute en silences et en acquiescements). Elles ne passent guère de temps à _regarder_. La bordure du soutien-gorge de Kalinda, la courbe de ses côtes – à la fois trop et pas assez, et Alicia ferme les yeux face à ce que cela implique, embarrassée.

Entièrement nue, et il lui faut _encore_ pratiquement une heure – le corps de Kalinda est comme le soleil, vif et brûlant à la périphérie de sa vision une chose que l'on ne peut pas regarder en face. Ce n'est que lorsque Kalinda s'agenouille au-dessus d'elle, éclairée en contre-jour par la lampe de chevet, qu'Alicia finit par le voir.

« Tu as un tatouage ? » (En principe elles ne parlent pas, pendant, et à présent Alicia sait pourquoi : sa voix semble hors d'haleine, désespérée. )

« Mmm-hmm. » murmure Kalinda, sans cesser de faire vriller ses doigts, de frotter avec la pulpe de son pouce. Alicia impuissante sent son dos se cambrer.

Pour finir, c'est le moment après l'orgasme qui lui permet de le faire. Qui lui permet d'attirer Kalinda plus près et de lui écarter les cuisses, de parcourir les lettres du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Mon nom. » dit Kalinda. Alicia ne l'a jamais vue aussi mal à l'aise. Elle est à cheval sur le ventre d'Alicia, exposée. La pression de son corps brûlant et mouillé est semblable à un baiser. « En hindi. »

A présent Alicia rougit, parce que – oh, elle n'a jamais vraiment _regardé_ un… « C'est joli » bredouille-t-elle, laissant Kalinda pivoter et s'écarter tandis qu'elle détourne les yeux. « Euh. C'est court. Est-ce que les lettres sont différentes en hindi, ou…

- Oui, mais Alicia… » Kalinda soupire, s'installe sur le côté. Alicia trouve incroyable le paysage de ses seins et de son ventre, la manière dont sa hanche s'incurve jusqu'à sa cuisse. Contre les draps à bordure taupe, ce sont des choses peu plausibles, fantastiques. « C'est mon autre nom. »

Oh.

Kalinda ne sait pas – ne _peut pas_ savoir – ce que ce nom signifie à présent pour Alicia. Elles ne sont jamais entrées dans les détails.

« Ah oui. » répond Alicia d'une voix étouffée. « Euh. Pourquoi tu as… ? »

Kalinda triture la bordure de la taie d'oreiller. Hausse les épaules. « Au cas où j'oublierais. »

Alicia n'est plus –elle n'est _plus_ - en colère. Elles n'en ont jamais discuté comme il faut, mais cela ne veut pas dire… Kalinda a dit « désolée » un jour, le regard sombre, sérieuse au lit. Alicia l'a réduite au silence d'un baiser.

_Ce n'est qu'un nom. Ce n'est qu'un nom, tu ne sais même pas le lire. _

(Mais. Parfois les noms sont importants. Saint Olaf et l'ogre, Adam et les animaux. Eve. Wendy Moira Angela Darling était trop long pour le pays imaginaire, Peter Pan trop court pour le quitter. )

Alicia ne croit pas aux fées.

* * *

Cependant, il est assez facile à ignorer. En général.

Pas en cet instant précis.

Alicia n'a jamais fait cela auparavant, ni à Kalinda, ni à personne, et elle est – hésitante. Nerveuse. C'est si _intime_, et elles se parlent à peine, leurs regards ne se croisent presque jamais, alors comment est-elle censée… Mais Kalinda l'a fait deux fois déjà, la douceur de sa bouche mouillée et de sa langue, ses dents avec précaution, et Alicia est avant tout quelqu'un de fair-play.

« Tu n'es, euh, pas obligée. » dit Kalinda, mais ses jambes s'agitent sur les draps, ses hanches tressaillent.

Alicia esquisse un sourire contre son abdomen, qu'elle sent sursauter. « La ferme, Kalinda.

- Putain. » Kalinda laisse retomber sa tête en arrière - long cou élégant et menton pointu. Alicia a envie de la mordre. « Fais comme tu veux.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. » répond Alicia à sa hanche, à la courbe de son ventre. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et amène son visage plus bas. Kalinda, le souffle mal assuré, hisse une jambe sur son épaule.

Elle est mouillée. Alicia passe le pouce à travers les boucles trempées, trace des traits glissants sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sur le tatouage.

Il est vraiment joli. Alicia ne mentait pas en disant cela. Elle suit du doigt les boucles et les courbes, le trait du haut, parallèle au pli de la cuisse de Kalinda. Tapote ce qui pourrait être le « l ». Dessine lentement un cercle sur ce qui pourrait être le « a ».

« Ecoute, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée… » Kalinda a le souffle coupé lorsqu'Alicia se met à mordre légèrement les caractères. « Merde. » souffle-t-elle. Alicia mord de nouveau, et la respiration de Kalinda devient saccadée. « Alicia, je t'en prie… »

Le goût est le même que le reste de sa peau, en réalité brûlant, légèrement salé. Alicia glisse un doigt à l'intérieur de Kalinda, mouille l'encre des lettres et la fait briller. Lèche pour effacer. A présent c'est plus salé – cette intense odeur humaine, sur sa langue cette fois.

« Alicia. »

Elle lève la tête et voit Kalinda redressée sur ses coudes, qui l'observe. Les yeux devenus noirs, bouche bée, ébahie. Les mots semblent lui manquer.

Alors Alicia trouve le courage. Tourne la tête de trente degrés. Et c'est facile en réalité facile de lécher, de goûter, facile de recourber deux doigts à l'intérieur, facile de sentir la jambe de Kalinda se tendre sur son épaule. Facile de poser une main à plat sur le ventre de Kalinda, de maintenir ses hanches qui tressaillent. Facile d'en avoir envie.

Kalinda semble résister cependant, étouffe ses gémissements, retient ses halètements. Alicia se retire, pose son menton barbouillé sur l'abdomen de Kalinda.

« Envie de jouir ?

- Je… » Kalinda semble abasourdie. « Oui.

- Alors vas-y. » Alicia lui mordille la hanche, le haut de la cuisse. Mordille le tatouage. Fort, encore plus fort. (Des histoires, des secrets, et parfois les noms ont un pouvoir. ) « Kalinda - _Leela_. Jouis. »

Ca marche. La bouche sur son clitoris, le pouce appuyé sur la trace de morsure la ruade de Kalinda est si forte qu'elle manque de fendre la lèvre d'Alicia. Son dos est une étroite virgule implorante. C'est la première fois qu'Alicia l'entend faire autant de bruit, au lit ou en-dehors.

Après, Kalinda laisse glisser sa jambe flageolante de l'épaule d'Alicia. S'en sert pour la tirer vers le haut. Alicia remonte en mordillant son ventre encore frémissant.

« Ton maquillage est fichu. » dit doucement Kalinda en passant le pouce sur la bouche mouillée d'Alicia. Elle a un air chaleureux, content et circonspect. Un chat domestique, encore un peu sauvage.

« Il va falloir que je te revoie faire ça. » lui dit Alicia. « Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Kalinda hoche la tête avec un curieux petit sourire. « D'accord. » Elle cambre le corps contre celui d'Alicia, tout près, délibérément. Le geste est plus provocant qu'autre chose, mais ses doigts sont sûrs. Fermes sur le dos d'Alicia.

Il faut une minute à Alicia pour réaliser qu'on la tient.


End file.
